


Take It Out On Victor

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason's pissed that his father took a slave to the family cabin in the woods*Victor is sixteen





	Take It Out On Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been almost a MONTH since someone requested this (I can't even remember who or what the request was, and I'm SO SORRY)!!
> 
> I was on vacation at the time and I was taking a small break and just never got around this.
> 
> Hopefully the one who requested this gets to read it and I'm just generally sorry

“Where have you been?”

Victor looked up from where he was reorganizing the bookshelves in the library to find Jason standing in the doorway, a glare on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked angry but Victor had only just come back from the cabin with Master the night before which meant he hadn’t even had time to do anything.

“Master and I went to the cabin,” Victor replied, taking a small step back from the shelves. 

“Why?” Jason demanded.

Victor blinked slowly. He didn’t really know why it mattered so much. “For my birthday,” he replied carefully. “And as an apology.”

“An apology?” Jason demanded, striding towards Victor with terrifying intent. “Your birthday?!”

“Yes,” Victor said quietly, trying not to back away. “Why?”

“Do you understand why I’m upset?”

“No, sir, I don’t.”

“You a slave,” Jason snarled. “And that  _ cabin _ is special to my family and I!”

Victor blinked. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said politely. “I didn’t know!”

“You really think that just because you shed some fucking crocodile tears at some damn auction that you have a place in this home?!”

Victor frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, sir.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Jason sneered. “But trust me, you  _ will _ be afraid.”

 

………...

  
  


Victor stood naked and exposed in the middle of Jason’s bedroom, a blindfold over his eyes with his hands restrained tightly behind his back, a spreader bar between his ankles keeping his legs spread.

“Sir?” he called cautiously. It wasn’t that he...well, no, he didn’t trust Jason. He didn’t trust Jason and he was terrified.

“For today,” Jason said slowly from somewhere else in the room. “I think I want you to call me ‘Master’. Just like you do my dad when you’re riding his cock.”

Victor’s face turned scarlet. He swallowed thickly. “I apologize, sir,” he mumbled. “But the title of ‘Master’ is reserved for the head of house.”

He didn’t hear Jason move but he had a second to wonder at the silence before he felt the whip crack against his back. He cried out when it hit the skin of his bare back as well as his forearms. He stumbled forward, nearly falling forward with the spreader bar preventing him from taking proper steps.

“S-sir, your father-”

“Isn’t home,” Jason replied, slapping the whip through the air, close enough to Victor to make the slave jump. “It’s just us. Not even Heidi is home.”

Victor shuddered. “I don’t understand-”

“What did you and my father do at the cabin?” Jason demanded. Victor could hear the slightly older male circling him and he found himself terrified, unable to see Jason and unable to predict when the next strike would come.

“W-we-”

“Did you have sex?” Jason asked bluntly. “Did you take my dad’s cock up your ass on the carpet in front of the fire like a good little slut?”

Victor sputtered. “I-”

“Do you understand why I’m pissed?” Jason asked, bringing the whip down on Victor’s back again. The slave cried out, falling to his knees.

“No sir!” he cried, terrified.

“It’s because my father bought that cabin for my mother shortly after they married,” Jason sneered, gripping Victor’s hair and yanking his head back. “The only people who have ever set foot over that threshold was mom, dad, and me.” he leaned down so his lips were right next to Victor’s ear as he snarled. “And now you, you fucking  _ slut _ .”

“W-we didn’t do anything, sir!” Victor sobbed, screaming when the whip came down, five times in quick succession. “I swear!”

“ _ Liar! _ ” Jason screamed. “After mom died, dad  _ swore _ he wouldn’t let  _ anyone _ in the cabin! It was something special!” Victor screamed in agony as the whip came down again, this time drawing blood on his forearms and back. He sobbed, struggling to crawl away. He cried out when Jason grabbed his hair again. “Give me one fucking reason, you goddamn  _ whore _ ,” Jason snarled. “Why I should snap your neck right here and now.”

Victor whimpered. “Please, sir,” he whispered. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t know! Please, I swear! I didn’t know!”

There weren’t many things Victor was afraid of. 

But Jason was seven of them.

Jason was quiet for a long time and Victor sobbed, terrified Jason was just going to go through and snap his neck, making it look like he’d tripped down the stairs.

“Do you want to be a good little slave whore?” Jason asked, voice quiet and emotionless. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes, yes, please sir,” Victor sobbed. “Please sir!”

Jason laughed ominously, leaning down so his lips were flush against Victor’s ear as he whispered,

“Then let’s have some fun.”

  
  


…………..

 

Jason was seated in his father’s large armchair in the library, legs spread as Victor worked furiously on his cock.

“That’s right, slut,” Jason groaned, eyes closed and head thrown back. “Get me nice and hard so I can shove myself up your ass without any need for lube.”

Victor tried not to shiver. Master had been kind enough to allow him a break for the one week they were at the cabin. Which meant he wasn’t as open, wasn’t as stretched as he should have been.

Victor wanted Master to come back. But the thing was, he had no idea if the man would let Jason keep going, or not.

“Alright, enough,” Jason said hotly, pushing Victor back with his foot. Victor plopped on the ground with a grunt, spit connecting his lips to Jason’s cock. “Climb up here.”

Victor did not want to, but he was too tired and scared and hurt to even argue, so he reluctantly did as he was told. His breath caught in his lungs as Jason forced his cock up Victor’s ass in one motion, the action painful with only spit as lube.

“You know,” Jason mused, leaning back in his seat and gazed at Victor who was panting through the pain. “I have to say. I can see why dad likes you so much.”

“Please sir,” Victor whispered.

“Dad won’t be home for awhile,” Jason murmured, stroking a hand over Victor’s painfully hard cock and causing the slave to groan. Jason chuckled as he leaned forward and hissed, “Which means we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the one who requested Victor's day at work with Jason, I am working on that request. Just gonna take awhile!!


End file.
